


could this be love?

by Kinari



Series: The Long Road Ahead [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, POV Adora (She-Ra), scorpia entrapta bow and glimmer mentioned once more, well vaguely modern because catra is still cat like and melog is still an ancient cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Adora and Catra haven't seen one another in two years, but this summer has made them reconnected to the friendship they once shared before college. Adora wants to be more then friends, does Catra?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Long Road Ahead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	could this be love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in like two hours because I actually planned! But basically this series is going to be like snippets into their relationship in this AU as things progress. Sometimes they will also be out of order as well timeline wise. This particular fic is set six years before, so Catra and Adora in this AU have been dating for four years :)

Catra woke up to the sounds of bird chirping, Melog next to her and was purring up a storm. She smiled and pat their head, scratching behind the ears before realizing what the other source of heat next to her was. _‘Adora.’_ She thought, turning over and coming face to face with her friend’s peaceful face. Typically, Adora is known to flail and fight in her sleep but whenever Catra is curled up next to her? She seems calmer, and at peace. They’ve been friends for a while, but she wasn’t sure if Adora wanted to be _more._

Adora was awake, but she kept her eyes closed as she felt Catra shift towards her. She wanted to keep this moment for as long as she could because she knows as soon as she opens her eyes, this moment will be gone, and they’ll go back to being _just_ friends. _‘Does she know?’_ Adora wonders briefly, feeling as Catra moved a strand of hair behind her ear. That same butterfly feeling filled her stomach as she couldn’t help and let out a sigh, her eyes fluttering open. She looked into Catra’s eyes and smiled, the woman next to her smiled back, her hand cupping Adora’s cheek and began to move her thumb on her cheek. She noticed her claws were retracted, and her tail waved happily behind her.

“Morning princess.” Catra said, no malice in her tone as she curled into Adora, her hand moving from her cheek to her back, gently gripping her sleep shirt and placed her face into the space between her collarbone and neck. Adora let out a soft giggle, feeling Catra purring softly tickled a little. She sighed and put her arms around Catra once more, staying like this more even when Melog hopped off to stretch, and sauntering off going to go do well, Melog things.

“Morning to you too.” Adora said, clearing her throat to sound less sleepy and grumpily. She felt Catra smile, her teeth grazing over her skin and it sent feeling through her, but it made her even more happy, “What time is it?”

“Five more minutes.” Catra grumbled, her arms tightening her grip around Adora as she curled up closer, her tail wrapping around Adora’s ankle. Adora laughed at that, slowly unwrapping herself from Catra. While she would want to enjoy this, it felt…too intimate for just friends. As soon as she did, she watched Catra groan loudly, curling up into the covers. This made Adora smile as she stretched, scratching her side before looking at the digital alarm that sat on the nightstand.

“Wow, you made me sleep in.”

“Let me guess, it’s eight in the morning.”

“Pfft. No!” Adora said, looking at the clock that _did_ read eight, “I’ll go and uh figure out how to turn on your coffee machine.”

“Good idea Adora.” With that, she watched as Catra slowly drifted back to sleep, curled up hugging her legs as her tail rested next to her. She was so cute, even when she tried to tell Adora she wasn’t.

\---

Adora leaned against the counter as she watched the machine turn on, heating up and brewing coffee. She gave up drinking it after graduating, but it was comforting the smell. She watched as Melog came back inside through the large cat door Scorpia and Entrapta must have installed for them. She waved at them and the cat came walking over, nudging into her touch as they purred loudly.

“Morning to you too buddy,” Adora said, smiling as she bent down to place a kiss on their head, watching as their tail started to wave up in the air more excitedly, “have you had breakfast yet?” She asked and laughed as the large cat sat down, meowing up at her like a kitten. Adora knew they are last of their kind but, they act like a, well a cat. It was really endearing, and she couldn’t say no to their pouting face. So, she walked over to the food stores that the kitchen had and began searching for stuff. Melog eventually came over, gently hitting their nose against the food they eat. She thanked them and took it out, grabbing a bowl and poured it out for them. She watched as Melog went over to their food, laying down to eat from the bowl, and she began to think of Catra, like she always does.

_She hasn’t been back in two years, but she still remembered the roads of her small town all too well. Netossa and Spinnerella were all but too excited to see her back in town, letting her stay at their place. She was glad to see them, and Frosta to. Adora hadn’t seen her since she was eleven, and now she sees her almost at the age of fourteen. ‘She’s gotten taller’ Adora thought one day when she was able to talk to her again. The one she was hoping to see though was, well, Catra._

_She didn’t expect to run into her, almost quite literally. Adora was skating down the street when she spotted all too familiar wild mane of hair, and skid to a stop. She almost tripped up on a rock before she shouted down the road, “Catra!” She whipped around; her mouth wide open as she saw Adora. ‘I didn’t realize she got more handsome.’ Adora thought before watching as her old friend all but ran to her, she expecting anger, Catra yelling at her, but instead? She felt arms wrapping around her and tears wetting her t-shirt, “Adora! You- You came back?”_

She smiled, remembering the reunion all too well. She was told that Catra has been dealing with her anger, had help from a couple friends with a mixture of mediation and seeking therapy. It shocked her, Catra wasn’t the same girl she remembered when they were in high school. But she also wasn’t surprised, both changed. Once Adora got to college, she met two people and haven’t gotten separated from them since. She met Glimmer online the summer before college, texting often and finally Bow was adding to their chat and it wasn’t the same since.

“Hey Adora.” She came back from her thoughts and looked over to see Catra, staring at her with a gentle grin as she walked up, hip bumping her as she reached for the cabinet where the mugs are, “Did you sleep well?” Adora asked, watching Catra let you a hum before pouring coffee into the mug, ears perking up at the smell of it, “Haven’t slept that well since…”

“Oh. Maybe I- “

“Adora- “

Both stopped, realizing they interrupted one another and laughed. Adora watched as Catra closed her to keep laughing, wiping away a tear that came out. Her heart clenched; throat dry as she smiled. It hit her all at once, ‘ _I love Catra. I want to- ‘_

“You can stop gawking Adora, take a photo if you want to.” Catra said, smirking as she walked over to the couch and plopped down, taking a sip of her coffee. Adora blushed, feeling the heat travel from her face down her neck. She felt caught, embarrassed to be exact.

“That! That wasn’t fair Catra.” Adora pouted and took a seat on the other side of the couch, folding her legs as she wrapped her arms around them, “I was just thinking.” She heard Catra snicker as she took another sip, she watched it go down her throat, seeing a drip of coffee still on her mouth. Adora hated this, felt gross for seeing her friend like this. But she couldn’t help herself, she knew before leaving she had feelings for Catra but, two years apart just made it worse when she saw her again. Catra grinned, her fangs on full display, “Wow. Didn’t know the jock could think.”

“Hey!” Adora lightly punched her in the shoulder, laughing along with the cackle Catra let out, her smile grew bigger as she laughed. She didn’t want to sound poetic but, she thinks Catra made the sun, she feels so warm next to her. So comfortable and safe, and it was a little scary, “Spill it blondie, you have that deer in headlights look again.” Catra said bluntly, setting down her mug of coffee as she turned to look at Adora. ‘ _Shit. What the hell am I supposed to tell her? Hi Catra! I’ve been dreaming about seeing you again and being your girlfriend!’_ She shook her head, gathering her thoughts and laughed. She rubbed the back of her neck before looking at Catra.

“Don’t make fun of me?” Adora asked, and Catra snorted. She watched as Catra fought to say something smart but stopped herself and nodded. She sat her chin on top of her folded arms that were on her knees as Adora let out a deep breath, “So I was thinking about this game,” Adora went into a tons of detail about said game. She wasn’t sure why she started to ramble but once it happened, she really couldn’t stop herself. She went on about the graphics and how pretty the female characters are and-

“Catra?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion with one brow raised. Adora waited for Catra to say something, well anything really, but instead Catra let out a laugh, “Yes Adora?” Catra quipped with a smug tone. Adora smiled, laughing softly as she unraveled from her position on the couch as she scooted closer to her. She was close to Catra, able to really look into Catra’s mismatched eyes. Her blue one was like the sky, and the yellow one reminded her of the sun. She smiled as she stared into them, she wasn’t sure what to do but all she knew next, Catra wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt time itself slow down then.

She felt Catra move onto her lap, her tail wrapped around her right arm’s wrist. She felt Catra’s lips on her own and it surprised her, but she wrapped her arms around Catra and melted into it. Staying like that for what felt like a lifetime, Catra pulled away first, a smile plastered onto her face. Adora felt her hand through her hair, undoing the ponytail she just did minutes earlier and letting her long hair falling back down, “Adora I- “Catra started, but stopped herself, and she waited patiently for Catra to gather her thoughts. Adora started to rub her thumb on Catra’s hip gently, trying to comfort her as she finally said again, “Adora I. I like- “

_‘She said it! She’s- ‘_

“I like you too, a lot.” Adora said, letting out a heavy breath because it wasn’t till now, she noticed she was holding onto it, she let out a chuckle then, mostly because her nerves were finally getting to calm down now. She took her free hand, coming up to cup the back of Catra’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. She felt the vibrations of a purr Catra was holding in and when they broke apart again, she smiled, “I promised you we would always be together.” She remembered the time, the memory of it all was still fresh to her. She saw tears forming in Catra’s eyes before pushed gently, but no intention behind it as she curled into Adora’s lap, her head rested underneath her chin. She grabbed Catra’s hand and rubbed her thumb over Catra’s hand, “I thought you broke it, “Catra began, sniffling a little before curling up more, Adora put her arms around her then, rubbing her shoulders, “thought you hated me when you left. But- “

“I never hated you Catra, I just needed time on my own.” Adora said gently, feeling Catra breathe a little easier before nodding into the space underneath her neck, “I guess I needed that too, but I still missed you every day.” Catra confessed, and Adora couldn’t help but let out a ‘hmm’ before placing a kiss into Catra’s hair, “Me too, glad I found you again.”

“Promise you won’t leave?” Catra said, shifting out of her position to look up into Adora’s blue eyes. She nodded, feeling the girl in her lap place a hand on her cheek and she nudged into it, smiling as she placed her hand on top of Catra’s, “You have me now. I’m not leaving.” She meant it to, even if now she was three hours away, they could do it. This could work, them together. Catra and her went through so much when they were younger, and Adora is glad she was with her through it all.

“Now what?” Adora asked playfully, still holding Catra’s hand that was on her cheek. Adora watched a million thoughts and words go through Catra’s eyes and before she could say something Adora responded for her, “Does this mean we’re girlfriends?”

“I- Well-,” Catra was flustered, she could tell, and it made her heart soar even more, “If you want us to be?” She’s never heard her so small at this moment. So vulnerable with her that it made her feel soft. Adora smiled, removing her hand to gently grip Catra’s chin, pulling her into a quick kiss before resting her forehead on hers, “Of course I want to, we can do this Catra.”

“Ok,” Catra breathed out, opening her eyes slowly, “Ok. We got this.”

“We do.” Adora said, smiling, she wasn’t sure when to tell Catra but, she already knew for years she loved her. She’ll wait patiently forever if Catra needed it, just so she can be comfortable. No matter how much they were apart, Adora never felt hatred towards her, never once cursed her name. She was and is, fond of her. She loves her. She loved Catra. _Her_ Catra now, and it filled her with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if its obvious but the series, "The Long Road Ahead", is the name of the driving playlist Catra has, referring to the playlist I made.  
> And! The fics will be named after songs so, go off y'all if you want to listen to the songs.  
> [Catra's Driving Mix](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Gn2qi2dvD3OWpIku185Ng?si=DK1jVg8nQj2kNgyNGpqTZw)  
> Song referenced is: could this be love? by saturn17


End file.
